


The Beginning

by Hackney123



Series: Lyman for Senate [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: This series is set 14 years after the events in the Senate Run and is definitely future fiction.  Do not worry some of your favourite characters will feature.  Donna decides not to run for a fourth term as a Senator.





	The Beginning

Donna and Josh were having dinner at their Maryland home with their son, Leo, and his wife, Martha, Donna has just started her third term as a Senator. She and Josh would be going back to Wisconsin in the morning. As they finished dinner Donna said to Leo.  
“I have decided not to run again after I finished my current term and was thinking that you might want to run in my place.” Before Leo could say anything Martha jumped in and said.  
“That would be a good idea I could run your campaign for you and Jane can help me.”  
At the mention of Jane Leo choked on his wine and a panicked look came over his face as he tried to work out if his wife meant THAT Jane. Noticing her son’s reaction Donna asked.  
“Who is Jane?” Martha replied in a matter of fact voice  
“She is his current mistress.”  
It was Donna and Josh’s turn to look shocked. It was not clear what was the greater shock that their son was cheating on his wife or that she seemed okay with it. They looked at each other as if to say What did she say. Finally Donna regained her voice to say.  
“That is going to cause a problem when the republicans find out.”  
“No it will not as I have it worked out we will use the Full Disclosure plan, I will sit down with Jane and design the website we will mention all about his relationship with Jane. We will also disclose his employment, tax, health and educational records. Oh and his previous mistresses. All his policies will be available on the website together with reviews from a republican professor, a democrat professor and an independent professor.  
“May I point out that I have not said that I am going to run.” Leo pointed out. Martha gave him the look. Donna said  
“You have it all worked out. How did you know I was going to ask him to run?”  
“I did not I thought that I would have to persuade him. A three month sex ban would have been enough. Oh and no need to worry about Jane I can get her on board we have a few years to plan.”  
“Martha do you want to help me clear up?”

It was not a question though Donna knew that Josh would be having a few words with Leo about being unfaithful. In the kitchen as they loaded up the dishwasher Donna asked her daughter in law.  
“Does Leo know that he is sharing his mistress with his wife?”  
“I am not sure what you are trying to imply. I met her and we got on it was clear that she was not trying to break up my marriage.”  
“If you say so.”  
It was clear that Donna did not believe a word that her daughter in law was saying. Martha was saved from a further grilling by the doorbell. It was Congressman Bailey and Kate. After fifteen years together they got married three years back. Kate was now a frequent panellist on the TV talk show circuit. After a few deaths and some election defeats Will was now the Chair of the Ways and Means Committee. Donna took Kate aside to have a chat with her.

“I have decided that this will be my last term as a Senator. Martha has decided for Leo that he will be running in my place. She also intends on asking his mistress to help with the campaign.”  
“That would make for an interesting campaign. Do you need some seasoned hands to help out?”  
“No I wanted some advice. This arrangement with the mistress does it strike you as odd?”  
“It is unusual but it might work.”  
“Thanks so what are you doing?”  
“Playing the old sage on the talk shows and writing a series of fictional books about a bisexual CIA operative.”  
“That should be easy for you.”  
“How long have you known?”  
“About ten seconds. I suspected before. Do you think Martha is?”  
“Oh definitely”

Will and Kate left after about an hour with Kate promising to call in a few favours ro get help with Leo’s campaign


End file.
